I Bet You
by Otaku786
Summary: Rangiku and Renji place a bet involving a certain icy captain: Toshiro has to pretend to be a girl for the whole month or so in the Human World. Will he stick it out? What adventures await? May contain yaoi later, not sure yet...
1. Rangiku's Idea

**Chapter 1~Rangiku's Idea**

~_One morning in the Squad 10 quarters_~

"Matsumoto!"

"Hai?" the sleeping orange-blonde jolts awake at the familiar shout of her name. Doing so sends a couple more empty sake bottles to the already littered floor. Rangiku Matsumoto moans. Her head hurts. Again.

"Didn't I tell you to get back to work?" the voice from before growls menacingly. It comes from a spiky white-haired man standing behind the couch Rangiku was sleeping on. The man's arms are folded as he glares down on the woman.

"H-*hiccup*-ai, Captain..."Rangiku slowly swings her legs over the side of the sofa, moaning again and clutching her head. She wanted to sleep some more. Rangiku yawns loudly and reaches her arms over her head in a stretch. "I was just taking a quick nap..."

The man feels a vein pulse in his forehead. "Matsumoto, you're always taking a nap in my office." he says. "Honestly...you should be preparing for this mission instead of being hung-over like usual."

"But Captain..."Rangiku kind of whines, poking her full bottom lip out in a pout."I _am_ preparing. I'm resting up for the trip to the Human World!"

"'Resting' does not include getting drunk with the other lieutenants at all hours of the night." Rangiku's captain sighs. He—Toshiro Hitsugaya, Squad 10 Captain of the Gotei 13—does not have time for this. "Now sober up and get ready to go."

With that, the young captain turns and exits the room, closing the door and leaving an icy chill in the room behind him. Rangiku shivers. She's used to her captain's chilly personality, but this time he seemed more grumpy than usual.

"The guy really needs to loosen up." Rangiku mutters, combing a hand through her long, flowing, orangish locks.

Sighing to herself, Rangiku gets up and stretches some more. Then she scans the room around her. Rangiku notices the several tall stacks of paperwork on Toshiro's desk. _'__No wonder he's in a bad mood',_Rangiku thinks, _'__He hates leaving when there's work to be done.'_

Rangiku notices a few more things (like the sake bottles surrounding the couch -_-") before spotting the clock on the wall.

"Crap," Rangiku gasps, "is it that late already? I'd better get a move on!"

~_A few minutes later~_

"Oi, Rangiku!"

Said woman, who's on her way to the Senkaimon gate, now stops and turns around. Not too far behind her is her red-headed, tattooed friend.

"Hey, Renji!" she smiles. Renji is one of the people going to the Human World with her. She waits for him to catch up, and then they keep walking together.

"So you're late too huh?" Renji chuckles.

"Ha-ha, yeah." Rangiku replies, scratching her cheek with a manicured finger. "Captain caught me resting for the trip."

Renji laughs, which echoes off the trees they're now passing. "I hear ya. Where is the little frosty anyway?"

Rangiku points in the direction they're headed. "Probably waiting for us at the gate. I hope he isn't too upset about us being tardy; you know how he likes to stay on schedule..."

"Ah, let 'im be upset." Renji says, walking with his hands behind his head. "Kid needs to learn to loosen up."

"Yeah I know," Rangiku smiles a little. It's funny how Renji talks big about her taicho behind his back, but kisses up when he's present.

The two pals walk in silence for a bit, their heels tapping against the stone path. Rangiku looks up at the clear blue sky, thinking about her captain, Toshiro. He's always been so stiff, concerned for nothing but work. He'd always get on Rangiku about slacking off on paperwork or drinking so much. The child prodigy was always so serious, hence his seemingly permanent scowl. Rangiku thinks of his only childhood friend—Lieutenant of Squad 5, Momo Hinamori—and wonders how long it's been since Toshiro had fun. Heck, she wonders if he even knows what the word 'fun' means.

Walking next to Renji, Rangiku silently sighs in distress. Her Captain really needs to live a little. Rangiku swears to herself that she'll get him to come out a little on this assignment if it's the last thing she does.

Matsumoto's mind then wanders toward the trip itself. She remembers things from the last time she was in the Human World. Like TV. And candy. And clothes. _'__Oh, the clothes!'_Rangiku gives a little squeal at the thought, startling Renji (who was lost in his own thoughts).

"Um...Rangiku?" he eyes her skeptically. "Are you okay?"

But she doesn't hear him. She's too busy putting together a list of all the shops from her previous visit that she wants to stop by. But how would she get away from her captain's frozen stare? _'__Hm...Let's see...'_

Eventually, Rangiku's fantasy about clothes and scheme to escape Hitsugaya merge into a blur: she starts imagining Toshiro in women's clothing. Rangiku gasps in surprise. In her mind, Toshiro looks...good!

"Kawaii!" she squeals again. She starts picturing her pretty little captain in a series of outfits.  
Meanwhile, Renji Abaraii's scared. Wide eyed, he stares at Rangiku as if she has two heads. She's grinning and giggling to herself, letting out an outburst here and there, causing Renji to back away further. _'__What the hell?'_He wonders. _'__Is she still drunk?'_ Suddenly, Rangiku turns to him. Renji freezes.

"Rennn-jiii..."Rangiku sings, coming close to wrap her arm around the Lieutenant of Squad man blushes at the proximity of Rangiku's large bosoms. The sneaky look is his friend's eye gives Renji dirty thoughts.

"I have an idea." Rangiku smirks. She leans into whisper in Renji's ear. Renji, blushing more at this, struggles not to feel seduced by her breath tickling his skin. He listens.

And then the dirty thoughts are forgotten as he hears Rangiku's proposal. He laughs heartily once she pulls away, grinning.

"You're crazy if you think he'd do that." he says.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Rangiku coaxes. "Please?"

"Ha-ha, fine, I'll help you." Renji says, even though he feels like he'll regret it. He chuckles. "But if he chickens out, _you_ have to pay."

"Deal!" Rangiku agrees. Her eyes twinkle in excitement. She knows she'll win the bet. She believes in her captain. _'__Just wait 'til I tell Ikkaku and Yumichika...this is gonna be good!'_

_~At the Senkaimon Gate~_

_'__What is taking them so long?'_A certain white haired captain wonders in annoyance. He resists tapping his foot in impatience because he's a captain and he doesn't want to look like a child. Then, finally, Toshiro feels the two approaching reiatsus.

"We're here, Captain!" his lieutenant calls as she comes into view. There's a mischievous grin on her face, as there in on Lieutenant Abaraii's (who appears next to her).Toshiro glares at the red haired-man, who cringes before going over to Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa.  
"What took so long Matsu—?"

"I'm sorry captain," the woman blurts excitedly, causing Toshiro to quirk an eyebrow. "But I *lowers her voice* need to talk to you..."

Toshiro frowns his usual serious-frown. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, no, not at all Captain. It's just..."

"Spit it out woman." Toshiro sighs in impatience. Glancing at the sun in the sky, he knows the group is late for departure. This makes him slightly snappy.

"It's just..."Rangiku tries to think of a way to put it so he'd agree."You know how you want me to take a break from sake?"

"Yeah..."Toshiro answers wearily.

"Well," Rangiku smiles, nervously. This went along much smoothly in her head, when her white haired taicho wasn't looking so irritated. She might as well spit it out. "I want to make you a deal. For the next month or so, in the Human World, I swear I won't taste a _drop_ of sake..."

Toshiro hesitates. What? Rangiku, his hardly-ever-sober-lieutenant, not drinking for a whole month? Hitsugaya hides his surprise behind a practiced expressionless mask. "What are you...what's this all of a sudden?"

"Well...I kind of...wanted to make a deal with you Captain..."Rangiku glances at Renji. She knows he's over there giving the Squad 11 members the story.

Toshiro is intrigued. Rangiku never asked him to make a deal before. He ought to scold her for even considering him, Squad 10 Captain, to place a bet with. But curiosity gets the best of him.  
"What kind of deal?"

"Well..."Rangiku gathers her courage. If she doesn't do this, she'll have to treat all the lieutenants to a night at the bar. And those guys could _drink. _"I'll stay sober for the whole trip and *gulp* make up my paperwork afterwards if..."

"If..."Toshiro is thoroughly interested now. He'd do _anything _if Matsumoto holds her end of this once-in-a-lifetime bargain.

"If you pretend to be a girl for this whole trip..."

Toshiro: ...  
Rangiku: ...  
Renji: ...  
Ikkaku: ...  
Yumichika: ...  
Otaku786: …

"WHAT?"


	2. Toshiro's Decision

**Chapter 2~Toshiro's Decision**

**A/N: **Sorry it's been so long a wait! Lots of traveling around this summer…but school is back in session, which gives me more computer time! Finally, here is chapter 2. Thanks to you all who read, reviewed, and added to your story alerts/ favorites. You're all awesome! ^_^ Hope you enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** Tite Kubo owns _Bleach_. However, I claim Toshiro as my husband (even though he has to pretend to be a girl in this series...)! Any of you who have an issue with that can deal with my Zanpakuto, "Okamiyasha".

"Pineapple" ~dialogue

'Pineapple' ~inner thought

'_Pineapple'_ ~Zanpakuto/ spirit/ hollow

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ _Senkai Gate; Seireitei_

"What!" The young captain demanded as his brain registered the proposal.

Rangiku considered blowing off the suggestion as a mere joke. Better yet, she should blame it on the sake. Rangiku bit her tongue. 'Was was I thinking?' she wondered. 'There's no way _my_ taicho would do something like that!'

Rangiku glanced at Renji and the two Squad 11 members. Renji's arms were folded and a cocky smirk was working its' way onto his face. Hitsugaya's appalled reaction was clearly in Renji's favor.

Rangiku inwardly frowned. 'I'll show that pineapple!' she promised in determination. There was no way she'd be stuck paying for a night on the town…she and the others could _drink_.

"Come on Taicho." Rangiku said seriously, looking at Toshiro with serious gray eyes. The temperature around the Senkai gate had already begun to decline. Rangiku gulped but continued, "You'll actually be away from that cooped-up office. And, ugh, all that paperwork…Wouldn't it be fun to just let loose for a while?"

Toshiro was trying to stay calm. He figured his fuku-taicho was still drunk, ('Why else would she be spewing such nonsense?' he reasoned.) so he tried to think of the best way to reply to his lieutenant without yelling.

"Matsumoto…" he started after a few moments' thought. "This is a mission. _Not_ a vacation. Meaning we have an objective when entering the Human World, which means there will be _more_ paperwork upon our return to the Soul Society."

Toshiro didn't bother to point out that one of the reasons there was so much paperwork was because she'd been slacking off. But he didn't bother scolding Rangiku all that much anymore because he knew she was still upset over Gin Ichimaru's betrayal…which was connected to other reasons for the paperwork build-up.

Since the betrayal and escape of ex-Captains 3, 5, and 9, a lot of things needed to be done in the Gotei 13. Much of those "things" needed to be taken care of by the head of the Intelligence Department, the Captain of Squad 10; Toshiro Hitsugaya. On top of that, Toshiro had agreed to take on the Captain's paperwork of Squad 5. He'd hoped to take some of the pressure off the 5th's fuku-taicho, Momo Hinamori, but it cost Toshiro a lot of rest.

"…And it could be like a whole new life, you know? No one would even know." Rangiku finished her speech, none of which her captain heard because he was too busy thinking of his childhood friend/ practical sister. Now, Toshiro's teal eyes focused on his strawberry-blonde-haired-fuku-taicho's face.

"I'm sorry," he started in an even voice, "but I have to refuse."

"But Captain…" Rangiku whined. "It could be fun."

Toshiro folded his arms and closed his eyes. "Matsumoto, I think your definition of 'fun' greatly differs from mine. As much as I'd appreciate you doing your work and cutting down on the liquor, I am _not_ pretending to be a girl."

Rangiku was quiet. Her face took on a crest fallen expression. Her excitement vanished into disappointment. "I understand Taicho…I…I'm sorry."

"Hn?" Toshiro looked up at her, weary of the sudden change in her tone. The lieutenant's blue-grey eyes were focused on her feet, like a guilty child being given a scolding. Toshiro wasn't sure if he should feel guilty for saying no or skeptical of the mood swing.

"It's just…" Rangiku sniffed lightly and wiped a small tear away. "I thought it would help me get my mind off of…Ichimaru…"

'Is she serious?' Renji thought. 'There's no way he'd fall for something like th—'

"Fine." Toshiro said through clenched teeth, so low that Renji almost didn't catch it. 'Damn it, she got me…' The Captain was thinking.

Looking at the young taicho's grimace, Renji was sure he hadn't heard correctly. But he was proven wrong when Mastumoto locked he gaze on her superior. Her facial expression was that of someone who'd lost all hope, but had just found a little. "R-really?" the strawberry blonde asked, perking up.

"I said 'fine', didn't I?" Toshiro mumbled, closing his eyes. He focused on keeping his stoic mask, despite his raging inner emotions.

Renji's jaw dropped. Yumichika smirked and smoothed back his hair. Ikkaku just looked bored. "Tch, that little softie.' He thought briefly, but just as quickly lost interest.

In joy, Rangiku threw her arms around Hitsugaya and cheered. "Thank you Captain, thank you! I promise you won't regret it, I promise!"

"Armph mph mumph mph omph oph mm!"

"I'm sorry, what was that taicho?" Rangiku blinked and looked down. Toshiro used that opportunity to push away from her. His face was slightly red from being deprived of oxygen in his lieutenant's bosom.

"I keep telling you to stop doing that." Toshiro huffed, straightening his white haori. The air around him was chilled.

"S-sorry Captain…"

'Unbelievable!' Renji was thinking. His left eye was twitching and he was slumped forward with his arms dangling in defeat. 'Just un-be-freaking-lievable. How the heck does she do that!'

At that moment, while Toshiro's back was turned, Rangiku turned to Renji. She stuck her tongue out, closed one eye in a wink, and put up two slender fingers in a "V" for "victory". A vein near one of Renji's temples throbbed in annoyance. 'Tch, I'll show her. I will _not_ lose this bet!' Renji opened his mouth in attempt to change Toshiro's mind. "Hitsu—"

"Abarai!"

"H-hai?" Renji snapped upright to attention at the sudden call of his name.

"Where is Rukia Kuchiki?" Toshiro demanded, folding his arms. His cold, teal eyes were locked on the 'Pineapple's' face.

The lieutenant of the 6th Squad shivered slightly. "Um…she's…"

"Present." A female voice finished. The black haired soul reaper in question appeared on one knee (the etiquette in the Gotei 13 of one reporting to their superior officer).

"My apologies, Hitsugaya-taicho." Rukia continued. "My Captain assigned me some important business to take care of before my departure."

"It's fine." Toshiro replied simply, letting her slide. He couldn't scold Rukia for her late arrival since Jushiro Ukitake was the cause. Although Toshiro didn't like being treated like a child—what with the loads of candy Ukitake forced on him—he preferred the 13th Captain's attitude over most of the others (who saw Toshiro as a short, stuck-up brat in way over his head). Therefore, Toshiro just couldn't be icy toward the sick, fellow white-haired male.

"Now that everyone's here," Toshiro rounded on the four Shinigami in charge of opening the Senkaimon. He asked slightly impatiently, "Are the preparations complete yet?"

"Hai, Hitsugaya-taicho." The four soul reapers answered in unison. They'd been out of the picture until now, making the portal between worlds ready for the group's departure. "We've just completed the procedures."

Six Hell Butterflies appeared to escort Hitsugaya's platoon to the World of the Living. "Let's go." The 10th's Captain ordered. He tried not to think about the deal he'd just made with his lieutenant.

His spiky white hair and white haori's tail were the first to disappear into the bright light of the portal.

"I thought you'd said we were late." Renji grumbled, coming up behind Rangiku. He wasn't yet about to bring up how his prediction of Toshiro's response had turned out to be wrong. "Instead, we got here before the gate was even ready. We would've been on time."

"For my Captain, 'on time' is late." Rangiku replied smugly.

"Che." Renji walked ahead of her. The vanishing, spiky red ponytail signified his leave, followed by Ikkaku and Yumichika. Rangiku hung back and casually threw an arm around Rukia's shoulders.

"Matsumoto-san?"

"Listen Rukia-chan," Rangiku murmured lowly, but with a voice full of excitement. "Renji and I have a little bet going on…Are you in?"

* * *

**A/N:** Finally got this posted! For those who couldn't figure it out (which I doubt a lot of you did), when Toshiro was being smothered he said, "Alright, just get off of me!" Haha, poor Shiro-chan.

Anyway, I want to make the chapters a little longer (not even 2K words!), but keeping them short like this is kind of easier to write and read. I think. What do you guys think?

~'Til next time, O. ^_^


End file.
